The present invention relates generally to laser alignment devices, and more specifically to supports for such devices used in construction environments.
Laser alignment devices are widely used in fields such as building construction and home decorating. For example, alignment is necessary for transferring plumb points from the floor to the ceiling for wallboard leg track layout and lighting installation. Additional applications for laser alignment devices include facilitating proper pre-installation positioning for shelving, electrical outlet and wall ornamentation. In certain applications, such as positioning wallboard track, the laser alignment devices are positioned on a substrate over a metal leg track. Such metal tracks are typically 1-2 inches in height. In other applications, the laser alignment devices are positioned on a vertically oriented metal stud.
A conventional laser alignment device used for such applications is known in the art as a crossline laser. A typical crossline laser includes a line laser that projects two self-leveling laser beams that are perpendicular to each other and form a cross. The device also includes a point laser that projects two self-leveling vertical or plumb laser points. In certain applications, the crossline laser simultaneously emits both a vertical laser and a horizontal laser. A common problem incurred by users of such devices on construction sites is finding a stable location to place the laser so that an accurate display can be obtained.
Accordingly, conventional systems are designed to support crossline laser devices. For example, a conventional laser device includes a magnetic support bracket for mounting the laser to a metal stud. However, when the device is not mounted to the stud, it rests directly upon a floor or substrate and as such, is prone to unstable positioning. Such a bracket is also difficult to use when trying to obtain a plumb line over a wallboard track. Further, the magnet support bracket is designed to only support a specific corresponding leveling device.
In another conventional laser device assembly, a stand is provided for supporting the device when positioned on a substrate over a steel track. However, such a device is difficult to mount on a vertically orientated metal stud. Additionally, the stand is designed to only support a specific type laser device and is prone to unstable positioning from dirt or debris that may be encountered on the substrate.